


The Future In Our Hands

by sansationaltales



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Angst, Brainwash, F/M, Female Frisk, Love/Hate, Papyrus is too pure for this world, REALLY slow burn lol, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sans Has Issues, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, So is reader, Torture, Violence, War, reader hates monsters, sans is kind of a dick at first, soul bonding, there's kind of a whole cult thing going on, there's some OC's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansationaltales/pseuds/sansationaltales
Summary: Twenty years have passed since the brutal war between monsters and humans that killed off almost all of humanity.Twenty years and your whole life at that, you've spent underground, hiding, training and waiting for the moment to finally rise and have revenge on monster kind. The plan was simple enough. Lead the monsters underground and pretend you were innocent victims. Get close to them and earn their trust, learn everything you could about magic and what made them weak. All so you could destroy them, one by one.The plan was simple enough. But life had a funny way of screwing things right up for you.





	1. The Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I wanted to let you know that this story is a rewrite to my original story of the same title.   
> This version will be a slightly darker one, and while the beginning will be very similar, once things pick up it will be quite different.
> 
> I'll also be naming each chapter based on a song that I will also link in the notes! (:
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story, and I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Love,  
> Sansationaltales

* * *

The room you were sitting in was dark, and you could feel your small body trembling from the cold air that was making it's way to your lungs. You could barely see at all, as you held your head down, your light green eyes watching the muddy ground. You had no idea how many days have passed, but it felt like you had been locked in this room for thousands of years by now. You body was aching for contact, needed to touch something, know that you could still hear, and see and speak.

You would often close your eyes and try to imagine what it felt like to feel the sunlight coloring your cheeks, wondered what it was like to be held in someone's loving arms. But it wasn't long, that you could hide in the comfort of your mind, as there was always someone, or something making sure you remembered exactly where you were, and most importantly, why.

The door opened hastily, immediately you raised up to your feet, the dim light that made it's way into your room almost burning your eyes, after so much darkness.

The man standing before you said nothing, and he needed not to. You knew exactly where to go and what to do. You took a moment to pace yourself, sounds could become overwhelming when you've heard nothing but silence for days.

You were still in the underground, and you were very aware of what awaited you soon, and yet still none of that mattered, so long as that meant that you were finally no longer alone. The isolation period had finally ended, and you felt like whatever your training would have you endure now, you could handle it, so long as you didn't have to be alone again.

You listened carefully to every word that the older woman was saying, although your eyes were carefully watching the ground. You never liked looking at your teachers in the eye, as the last thing you wanted was to bring any unnecessary attention to yourself.

Sometimes you felt angry. Sometimes you didn't understand why they were putting you through this, why you had to suffer and starve and why on god's earth you had to learn so much about magic and monsters and why they would always have to remind you of the horrible things that the monsters did to your family. Sometimes you wished you could just be normal. But in those moments you reminded yourself that this was all you had, and that this was all that you were, and that you needed this, even if it was just to prove that even though you were rotting underground, you weren't dead. You were alive. You, and all the other children standing by your side, are the last hope. Because of you, humans would rise once again, and monsters would pay for everything they have taken from you with their blood.

"Look around you, look at the misery that surrounds you. Do you know who's fault it is?"

You eyed the woman before you carefully. Her hair was long, and messy, and her face looked almost as sour as she sounded. And how could you blame her, really? You wondered what type of things she'd seen during the war.

"Monsters are demons, creatures of the underworld. They are the sole blame for the death of billions, the reason for all of the pain you have felt in your lives. Blood covers their hands. Everything that you are put through is a constant reminder of that, and a way to make sure that you become strong and capable warriors, strong enough to destroy them!"

You were barely even a teenager, but the life that you have had to live has forced you to grow up too quickly, just to simply stay alive.  
But you were not only alive, your mind and body has endured so much it has made you stronger. It has proved that you can endure any and all kinds of pain.  
You were alive. And you will rise.

At least that's what they always said down here.


	2. A Breath Of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOm2fLucQ9g

You eyed yourself in the mirror, watched how the long silver dress wrapped around your skinny waist. Your dark hair had been washed, and even styled for the most important evening of your life. A light shade of grey had been applied over your eye lids, making your usually dull and lifeless eyes sparkle with a strange light. Fear, or excitement, you weren't quite sure.

You had never seen yourself look like this, never had you even worn a dress, not in all the twenty years of your life. In that moment, you might have even thought you looked pretty.

Tonight marked twenty years since you were born, and it was also the night that you would finally leave the underground. Having lived underneath the rest of the world, underneath _them_ , your entire life, meant you had never seen the sun, nor had you ever heard the sound of birds singing. Never had you sat under a clear blue sky, all you knew of was of dimly lit tunnel halls, small spaces shared with hundreds of others, and of complete silence. Even when there were people around you, even in the midst of conversations, it was always quiet down here, as if time didn't ever move, and as if there was no life beyond these dark tunnel walls.

The silver dress that you were wearing had once been chosen by your mother, for the night that you, and the rest of the opposing force would rise from the underground, to avenge the deaths of billions, to bring monster kind down to their knees and make them pay for all the things they have done during the war.

You never had the chance to meet your mother, nor your father. They had both died when you were very little, as had most of your companions parents too. Regardless, you always felt like they had been heroes in their own way. When the war against humans and monsters came to an end, almost all of humanity had been wiped out of the face of the earth, and monsters had no intention of stopping. They wanted to destroy every last one of you, wanted to finish off what they had stated. People had to hide, had to stock up on everything they could get their hands on, and had to escape to the underground to survive. It was on them, keeping the human species alive, and under harsh conditions, in the midst of so much pain, hunger and fear, they evolved, built homes and had children, had you. Ever since the day that you were born you have been trained, have been mentally and physically challenged, starved, burnt, you've been locked up in dark rooms for days, weeks, have been trained to fight and to show no mercy. It was what you had been born into, the reason you were born, it was your destiny, in your blood, to destroy the monsters. For the future of humanity was in your hands.

A knock on the door brought you back from your thoughts, and you couldn't contain the small smile that made it's way to your lips. While you shared a special bond with everyone in the force, that bond was mostly there because of the hardships you had all endured together, and because of the fate you shared. But there was only one person in the whole world you really, truly cared about. Only one person who knew you down to your core. She was much more than just a friend. She was like a sister to you.

You had to admit, you were terrified. Terrified of leaving the only place you knew of. Terrified of facing the creatures that were responsible for all the pain and suffering you have felt in your life. Terrified of whatever happened the second you took your first step in the surface. But knowing that you had Elvira by your side, knowing you weren't alone, that was all you needed to be brave.

"I'm ready Elvira."

The blonde girl stepped into your room, wearing a much similar smile to yours. The makeup did a good job at making it seem like her hazel eyes were glowing, full of life and wonder. Her long hair had been curled and looked thick and healthy. She wore a beautiful orange gown, a color that was just how you pictured the sunset to look like. That night, she looked nothing like the scared, bruised girl you grew up with.

"Oh my goodness. You look stunning!" The girl said, taking your hand in hers.

Everything for the past few days had been feeling like a strange dream. It felt like any second you would wake up, only to realize that you were once again lost in your thoughts in a lonely room. You always knew this would happen, eventually, but you'd waited for it for so long, that now that it was finally happening, you couldn't believe it. Despite how horrible your training has been, you were almost thankful for it. It has made you stronger, even helped shape you into the woman you are today.

Elvira watched you with a soft smile, no doubt noticing your nervousness. "We'll be okay, okay." She squeezed your hand reassuringly.

"We've gone through too much to lose now, haven't we." You answered with a soft smile.

The girl's eyes turned serious for a second.  
"No matter what happens out there y/n, you have to be strong. You have to remember what's right."

Sensing your hesitation, the girl spoke again, that same smile curling at her lips. "We should get going now. The festival is starting, and god knows we shouldn't be late tonight."

Elvira pulled you away with her, and with one last glance at the mirror behind you, you saw a glimpse of your silver dress, only confirming for the thousandth time, that this was truly not a dream, but the reality of you walking towards your new life.

Elvira lead you toward the room where the rest of the force had already gathered in, and gently let go of your hand. "I have to do something okay? I'll see you soon." Her eyes looked sadder than usual, and had you not been so caught up with everything else that was going on, you might have noticed.

Instead, you nodded dismissively while your eyes darted around the dimly lit room you were standing in. The leader of the force, an old man named Alistair was stood on a small wooden stage, giving out an emotional speech, but you weren't listening to it as intently as you should have, as you watched the decorations that had been placed around the walls. It was all there for you, for Elvira, for the entire force. As truly beautiful as it all looked, it somehow rubbed you the wrong way. You didn't really find much point in the entire party if you were quite honest, and while you appreciated the effort, it all felt like a waste of time. For so long, you've been taught of nothing but violence and revenge, and all that really was on your mind was how you would finally get to leave this ratchet place. You no longer cared about the formalities or the goodbyes. Still, things were always done the way Alistair liked to do them, so you pushed your feelings aside, and took what he gave you.

"Tonight the fight for our future begins. You are ready, you are brave, you are strong. No matter what happens out there, if you must fall, you must fall a hero. Never let those creatures see you on your knees. Do not confuse my words, my dear children. Monsters are powerful. Even more so than you might think. But you have trained your entire lives for this moment. You know where to strike. And tonight, you will walk on the surface!"

The entire room exploded into a mass of thunderous applauds. You could hear the excitement all around you in all of the murmurs and whispers that echoed around you. It was a strange sound for the underground.

You could feel a certain pair of eyes boring into you. Adan had developed the habit of silently watching you a long time ago, but tonight he seemed to be even more persistent than usual. Perhaps it was because it was your last night down here, and honestly, you couldn't blame him. Perhaps you could have even gone over to him to wish him good luck, but you really needed to find where Elvira had disappeared to.

Elvira always seemed to be able to talk to anyone down here. It came naturally to her, unlike you. You were used to her disappearing for a while, after all you were certainly not her only friend. But tonight you really needed her, and knowing that the monsters could come down here at any second wasn't really helping. Nor was the fact that you couldn't find her.

Alistair's plan was very risky. He decided that the best way to get the monster's attention was to lure them down here and play the victim. Pretend as if you were only weak and confused humans who have lived in solace and fear. But you didn't know what the situation was like on the surface, and you certainly didn't know if the monsters would show you mercy. You were always told that the few humans that did live in the surface lived horrible lives. They were prisoners and slaves and monster kind ruled over all of them. You'd probably be imprisoned too, and no matter how much it hurt, you'd have to play nice.

You could only hope they would fall for your trap. If you could gain their trust, if you could learn from them, and find what made them weak, you could have just enough luck to win this time around, and make sure you dusted every last one of them.

A strange sensation made it's way to your chest out of nowhere, and it seemed to grow more painful by the second. Whatever was going on, something was very seriously wrong, and you could feel that familiar feeling of panic welling up inside you.

You knitted your brows together in confusion, eyes once again searching for Elvira. To your surprise, your eyes locked with her hazel one's for a second, and you let out a breath you didn't even realize you had been holding. You wanted to smile to her from across the room, a soft, an almost reassuring one, but instead you noticed how her hazel eyes widened with..something you couldn't quite understand.

The entire room fell silent in that small moment, and even if you could not see what was happening behind you, you knew. Time had almost stopped in it's place, and you felt frozen. You were ashamed of just how terrified you were, and you wanted so badly to reach out to Elvira, wanted so badly to be brave, turn around and face the enemy, face danger, face the monsters the way Alistair always said you should, but you suddenly found that this was unlike anything he's ever made you do. The pain inside your chest grew so big that you could no longer breathe, and you realized the room had never fallen silent at all, but you simply could no longer hear what was happening around you.

Your entire body felt like it was on fire, and you felt your pathetic body fall to it's knees before everyone's eyes. Certain words seemed to echo in the back of your mind, they played over, and over again, until all you could see was darkness.  
  
"Never let those creatures see you on your knees."


	3. Blinding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQjx9ZiVQvY

* * *

 

When you finally opened your eyes, it seemed as if no time had passed at all. Your first instinct was to scan the room you were in, but you were hit with the harsh reality that moving hurt. A lot. All you could really see was the white roof and the bright light that was situated above you. You blinked as the light attacked your vision.

You could hear the slow beeping of some sort of machine next to you, indicating that you were probably in a hospital. You had no recollection of what had happened. The last thing that you remembered was how shocked Elvira had looked, and how Alistair was nowhere to be seen.

You remembered just how sharp the pain you felt had been, so much that you had thought you were dying. Had you been attacked? If so, why are you still alive? You could feel how the fear made it's way to your body, and you were desperate to get out of that bed and find out what had happened, but you knew it was useless to even try to sit up with how painful it was to even move your head.

You closed your eyes and tried to focus on your breathing instead. It was very quiet overall, save for the beeping of the monitor. But if you tried hard enough, you could just barely make out some voices outside the room. None that you recognized.

Your mind wondered to Elvira. Was she okay? Had she already started to get ahead with the plan? There were so many things that you didn't know, and the fear was eating you alive. Dear lord, how would you ever be able to gain the monster's trust? Having to act civil around those things would prove to be hard enough all in it's own.

The sound of the door opening brought your mind back to reality, and you could feel your heartbeat quickening.

"Doctor, patient 203 has awoken!" It was a young woman who spoke, and you pressed your eyebrows together in confusion. You didn't recognize her, and she certainly was not part of the opposing force.

"Do not be afraid, the doctor will be with you in just a minute." The woman was speaking to you, but you couldn't find the energy in you to reply. Your mind felt so foggy, and you couldn't understand who this woman was. All the humans that remained lived underground, all part of the force, and the few unlucky ones that did live on the surface were prisoners and slaves to the monsters.

"O-Oh, good morning. Can you hear me? I'm so glad t-to see that you have awoken. I'm doctor Alphys. D-do you know what happened?"

You were looking at a yellow reptilian monster, who had on a white lab coat and glasses. It was hard to describe what it felt like, laying eyes on a monster for the first time. There it stood, trying to converse with you, acting as if it cares.

You only shook your head as an answer.

"W-well it seemed that there was a s-slight problem with your soul. It d-didn't react too well for some reason. We're still trying to figure out w-what happened. B-But! The good thing is that you are awake. We will do some tests t-to see how you are doing." The monster smiled at you.

You eyed the doctor scientist carefully, and then watched the human nurse.  
She didn't seem scared or miserable in any way. Instead she was smiling at you sympathetically.

"How long have I been.." You stopped and swallowed. Your voice was croaky and speaking was difficult.

The monster's eyes widened. "Um...w-well.. You have been in a coma for almost two months."

Your eyes widened. Did you hear that right? Two months?

"Two months? I've been in a coma for two months? Did you do this on purpose? Did you attack my friends too?" You could feel yourself losing control, the anger, the panic was taking over. You needed to get out.

You tried sitting up, and the pain was intoxicating, but you tried your best to push it to the side. You needed to find your friends, you needed to hear what happened from someone you could actually trust.

Alphys rushed over to you in an instant.  
"P-please do not try to move too much. We have used magic to l-lessen the pain and to speed up recovery b-but you are still not ready for that much movement."

You stopped dead in your tracks. They had used magic on you?

"We never meant to attack a-anyone. When we heard t-that there where humans underground that n-needed our assistance, we came to help."

You had to bite your tongue to not laugh in the lizard's face. You were sure that's exactly why they came down there. To help.

"B-but something seemed to happen, and your soul..it.." Alphys stopped, clearly not knowing how to explain what she was trying to tell you. "How much do you know about souls?"

You pondered the monster's question for a second. Would you tell her the truth? You knew that a soul was the very culmination of one's being. And you knew that human souls were much stronger than monster souls. You were also very aware of the fact that monsters used souls to fight. And if you got hurt, it must have meant that someone attacked you. But perhaps it would be better if Alphys didn't know just how much you knew.

You shook your head. "Not much."

Alphys smiled at you. "Well souls are the culmination of your being. I-its what we monsters use when we bond with o-our soulmate and what we c-can use during a fight. B-but we try to avoid those!"

"Sure you do." The sarcastic comment left your lips before you could stop it.

Alphys looked surprised, but she only adjusted her glasses a little before continuing.  
"Y-yes well..it..things got very confusing when I, Sans and the royal guard's came down to rescue you. A-and in the moment..well w-we thought.." The monster looked away, no longer able to meet your eyes.

"You thought that what? What happened?" The question came out as a whisper, and for a second you thought it hadn't even heard you.

"Your soul was very weak. T-too weak to fight, and with just one hit you were knocked out. But it wasn't..he didn't m-mean to..it was just..we thought you were going to attack us s-so.." The scientist stopped, still avoiding eye contact.

"Go on." You pressed impatiently.

"Well when you got h-hit your human friends really did start attacking us and so the r-royal guards fought b-back but they didn't know how weak some of their s-souls were and s-some of your friends..they didn't.."

It felt like the breath had been knocked right out of you. You looked away from the monster and tried with your absolute best strength to. just. stay. calm.

"You're telling me that people died? Let me get this straight, I was attacked, for no reason, almost killed, and then, you and your mercy filled lovely little souls decided to kill my friends? And you dare say you came down to HELP US?" You were screaming now and you didn't care.

"I'm so sorry. This was never supposed to happen but.."

You cut her off, not wanting to, not even being able to listen to her any longer.  
"Where is Elvira? What happened to her, is she okay? Where is she, where is my friend?" You were getting hysterical by that point, trying to stand up from the bed as tears started welling up in your eyes. If you lost that girl you didn't know just what you were capable of.

"Doctor Alphys should I?" The nurse asked and you briefly watched her pull out a needle.

"No! No I need you to tell me where she is, I need to know please,  _please_." You heard an ugly sob escape your throat, and watched as Alphys only nodded her head, a guilty look on her eyes.

"I-i'm so sorry. I promise we can t-talk when you calm down."

You felt the injection in your arm, and just like that, you felt your body relax as you slowly laid your head back on the pillow. That all too familiar darkness was slowly returning.

"Your promises don't mean anything to me."

You weren't quite sure if you'd managed to actually say it or only think it, before your mind was back in the void.


	4. Stranger In A Strange Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmOIDAa3Dy0

* * *

 

The first time you saw the sun it took your breath away. You felt like you could sit out there for hours, listening to the birds sing, watching how the clouds formed different shapes in the clear blue sky. Watching how the trees swayed in the gentle summer air. You closed your eyes and took it all in, and you couldn't believe you were actually here. It was warm, and smelled like flowers and freshly cut grass and even when your eyes were closed you could still see the sunlight under your eyelids replacing the darkness that they were so used to.

It was truly cruel that Elvira never got the opportunity to see any of it. You remember when you spoke to her for the first time. You had had classes all day, most of them history lessons about the war and the times before that. You hadn't had a bite to eat at all for two days because you had protested over the ice cold showers that you so badly hated, so Alistair decided to punish you by not allowing you to eat for a few days. But you had been so hungry, you can still remember how loud you had been crying. That's when Elvira sat next you and slipped you half of her bread from under the table. You had eaten it in silence, only giving the blonde girl a quiet thank you and a small smile.

You smiled fondly at the memory. The two of you had been inseparable since that day. You would always sit together, and you would always have each other's backs. Even if it meant that you'd both get a beating. She was always there to protect you.

You felt a tear running down your cheek. And what had you done in return? You'd let her die. You didn't fight for her. You didn't protect her. You let them take her away from you. She had always been so kind. Sometimes she'd tell you secrets. She would tell you that she didn't quite dislike monsters as much as she perhaps should. You'd always argue about that, you'd remind her of how it was for the good of humanity, and for the memory of your parents that you had to avenge them. And she'd always smile at you and nod along, but you had a feeling you never really got through to her. She truly was too kind for her own good.

"Good morning. I see you're enjoying the n-nice day!"

Your head shot up, and at the sound of Alphys's voice you quickly wiped the tears away, hoping she wouldn't notice.  
It has been a few days since you gained consciousness, and Alphys has been checking in on you a lot. She even ran some tests to see how you were doing and she finally allowed you to start moving again. Since the first time that you stepped outside into the garden of the hospital, you had decided that it was your favorite out of all the rooms. That's where Alphys would usually find you, sitting in place and watching the sky.

You didn't speak much, save to answer some questions she would make about how you were feeling, and the usual. You tried not to look at her too much. You knew you had to control yourself, but sometimes you felt like you couldn't, no matter how hard you bit your tongue. You wanted so badly to lash out to her, to her and to everyone. But you tried to concentrate on your breathing, and reminded yourself of the reason you were here. It would usually calm you down enough to at least sit in silence.

"I uh, w-wanted to let you know that I think you're ready to leave the hospital."

You sat up straighter and now watched the reptilian with curious eyes. You'd finally get to leave. Perhaps now you could try to find Alistair, or at least one familiar face. Someone who could honestly tell you what happened that night. Alphys had told you the same she always did, about how it had all been a misunderstanding that unfortunately lead to the death of your friend. She didn't take any blame for it. You needed to hear what had happened from Alistair himself. You had a few more questions for him anyway.

Throughout your stay in the hospital, you've seen human after human, and none of them seemed to be in any sort of danger. Most of them looked happy and seemed to get along well with monsters. You couldn't even begin to comprehend it. What was wrong with them? Were they so badly brainwashed to believe anything the monsters would say? How could they forget about everything that they have done? How could they turn their back to everyone that died in the war like that? It made you feel sick to your stomach.

"I've spoken to the queen, ah, q-queen T-Toriel that is. She said she w-would love to come and meet you, b-but with everything that is going on, she can't find the time. B-but she would like to h-hold a memorial for everyone that lost their l-lives that night, i-including your friend."

You blinked in surprise. A memorial? Seems like killing innocent humans might have hit a nerve. Maybe their little brainwashed pawns are starting to get a little nervous. Of course they would pretend they care. Wouldn't want to turn their little human friends against them now would they?

"That would be nice." Your voice held no emotion, it was just words spilling out of your mouth and sometimes you didn't even notice you had said anything. They spilled out of you automatically, masking anything and everything that you truly felt.

The monster smiled up at you. "S-so about your living...situation..since you are still delicate..Toriel th-thought that it would be best if you stay with someone f-for now. Sans is..he works in the lab as well, s-so he knows about souls and magic and w-would know what to do if something happened."

This peaked your interest. Perhaps if you lived with a monster that knew that much about magic you could easily learn things that you could report to Alistair. That would certainly work for you.

You nodded. "When do I get to leave?"

"Well I'd have to run a couple of m-more tests to make sure, b-but besides that I think you could leave tomorrow. I think it would be g-good if.." Alphys couldn't finish her sentence, as suddenly two humans pushed past her and shoved cameras and microphones on your face. You were absolutely dumbfounded, and you watched the two reporters in shock.

"H-hey just what do you think you're doing!" You could hear Alphys shouting behind them.

"You've just had a near death experience at the hands of monsters, can you tell us more about what happened underground?" One of the reporters, a young man with dark hair asked you, ignoring the reptilian monster.

"Why were you hiding? Were you being held captive? Are you in a cult?" Asked the other, much older man.

"Do you really hate monsters?"

You jumped out of your seat when you heard the question. Who the hell were these people and how could they know that? You shook your head. "I-I have to go."  
You tried running back inside as fast as you could, but you were certainly not fully healed yet, and you realized you were too slow, as the two reporters only swiftly followed you inside, with more questions on their tongues.

You weren't looking ahead of you, as you desperately tried getting away from the cameras, which only resulted in you crashing into something, or someone. The hard contact against bones made you curse out loud.

You had walked into a skeleton monster. He took you in with curious eye sockets, and then noticed the two reporters that were still chasing after you. "These people botherin ya?" He nodded towards the pair.

You'd never seen this monster before in your life, and yet as soon as he spoke you swore you'd heard his voice before. It made you feel uneasy.

"Y-yes! But I just called security!" Alphys said in between breaths of air.

"Fine we'll leave for now. But you can't just avoid every question forever you know." The young man said, annoyance evident in his tone.

"I'd suggest ya get outta here kid, less ya wanna run into trouble." The skeleton warned. He had both his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, and he was grinning lazily, but he still managed to seem intimidating. He was taller than you by a head or so, and he was wearing pink slippers and black shorts with a white stripe on each side. His hoodie was blue and unzipped, and you could make out a white shirt underneath it.

He must have noticed your staring, because his pinpricks turned to you. You quickly averted your eyes. There was a strange sensation that was growing in your chest, and all you really wanted was to excuse yourself and go to bed.

"Ya alright pal? Yer lookin a little pale." The skeleton asked as he took a step towards you.

You nodded and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

"It's understandable. It m-must be horrible to have a bunch of strangers asking you all t-those questions." Alphys gave you a pitying smile.

Your mind wandered back to the last question. What did that man mean, do you really hate monsters? Did people somehow know? Did Alphys know? What about the creepy skeleton? You watched both monsters carefully, but you couldn't get a reading of them at all.

"Yeah, it's something to watch out for. People are curious, and yer all people have been talkin bout lately."

"What! What are you talking about?" You looked around the hospital lobby nervously, wondering if there were any more people that wanted to surprise you.

"Sans is right."

 _He_  was the lab guy you'd be staying with?

"People really d-do talk about you. When the world found out a-about humans that were isolated underground it b-became viral news! And people love making up stories and t-theories to everything, I-I wouldn't worry about it!"

"You're Sans?" You asked, ignoring Alphys completely.

Sans chuckled. "That's me, pal." The ache in your soul was getting to be too much for you and your weak state. "But  _patella_  the truth, can't say that it's nice to meet ya, since I don't know yer name."

"It's y/n." A familiar voice chimed in, and you immediately turned around in shock. Your eyes landed on brown curls and deep blue eyes. He wore a knowing smile, and he placed an arm over your shoulder. "I'm glad to finally see you're doing better." Adan said to you, but his eyes never left Sans.

You smiled tensely. What on earth was he doing here? There was a strange tension in the air, and you weren't sure what to do to diffuse the situation. Yes you were glad to see Adan, but it was honestly not the right moment.

"Welp, think we'll let you two catch up in private. It was nice to meet ya, y/n." The way he said your name, and the way he looked at you, like he could see right through you, sent shivers up your spine. You silently watched the two monsters walk away, and as soon as they were out of earshot you pulled yourself away from Adan's grip.

"What are you doing here!" You shouted nervously.

Adan rolled his eyes at you.  
"Man I would've thought you'd be a little happier to see me. I've been waiting to see you for weeks. I didn't even know if you'd make it out alive."

You felt a little guilty now. The guy was just worried about you, and honestly you were glad he got the monsters to get off your back. You felt exhausted already. Having to deal with everything all at once was proving to be very difficult.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm happy to see you, I really am." You smiled at the boy, but it didn't quite reach your eyes. "And I'm okay. I've been in a coma for two months, fuckers almost killed me like they killed Elvira. But I'm not gonna let them get away with it."

Adan took a deep breath. "Look, we need to talk. You're not safe. That skeleton trashbag really gives me a bad vibe."

"I'm fine Adan, I think I know how to take care of myself." You shot back. You were starting to get a little tired of everyone wanting to constantly tell you what to do. You were fine goddamit!

"He's the guy that fucking attacked you!" Adan shouted. You looked behind you, only to find that Sans was leaning against a wall, silently staring at you and Adan. What the hell was up with that guy?

Adan gently turned you back around to face him. "Look ignore him. The important thing is that we figure out what to do. I was thinking we could gather up the whole force, and we could hide out somewhere, while we think about what we do next. I just, I don't know if things are going to work out like we wanted them to."

You shook your head. "No way. Alistair gave us strict orders, and we're not just going to ignore them. But I do think we need to talk to him. Adan there's some weird shit going on and I don't-"

"You don't know do you?" At your confused expression Adan took yet another deep breath. "Alistair is dead. And I, I've been trying to control everything but everything is just, it's falling apart!"

You weren't really listening anymore, all you could focus on was on the fact that Alistair was dead. "T-they killed him?" You whispered.

"I don't know. I found a note, it's a suicide note." Adan swallowed. "But there was no body, I think he managed to escape before us, right before the monsters came down."

You shook your head. It didn't make any sense. Why would Alistair kill himself right before getting to come back to the surface? Why would he escape?

What was he hiding?

"I'm not sure if we can trust everything that Alistair had told us. But what we need to do is prepare ourselves for the worst. Whatever Alistair hid from us, it doesn't mean that monsters are any less guilty of the things that happened in the war, or that they would be any less willing to kill us if they found out about who we really are. And that skeleton, oh boy that skeleton has got it out for you."

You took another quick glance behind you, but Sans was no longer watching you, and was instead speaking to a fish monster who was wearing heavy armour. Must be part of the famous royal guard.

"I don't care. I refuse to be scared, or to hide. I'll get answers out of that comedian if it's the last thing I do."

Adan looked like he wanted to protest, but you stopped him. "No. Adan, he's the reason she's dead. He's the reason everything went to shit. I'm not leaving. That's not me. I'm going to make him pay. No matter what it takes. I'm going to do what is right."

You watched the people around the hospital, that mixture of monsters and humans coexisting.

You'd open their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has left a kudos, or a comment and thank you in general for reading!   
> I hope you like where the story is going so far, whether you're a new reader or here from the old story, honestly just thank you!


End file.
